Once Upon a One Piece
by S.G. Louis
Summary: Join the Straw Hats in some of their darkest adventures, as they attempt to find their way out of Wonderland and back to their home on the Blue Sea.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Down The Rabbit Hole**_

I wasn't sure if we would make it. I thought we were definitely dead. I don't think any of us saw this coming. One second, we were enjoying a relaxing time on a beach near the seaside, off one of the most beautiful islands we ever landed on. The next second, the entire surrounding area that we were in gets sucked down some hole or vortex to a new dimension or something like that. Clocks, furniture, and a white rabbit all spinning around us as we descend into a land unlike any land we ever seen before. Finally, after what seemed like hours we see a hardwood floor beneath us, only we were heading towards this floor fast. I mean, lightning speed fast.

Imagine falling down a hole for hours with hardly any wind or other substance to hold you back. Eventually, you start to fall faster and faster, which is exactly what was happening to us in that moment. I couldn't believe it. We were the Straw Hats crew. **[WARNING: SPOILERS]** We defeated CP9, we took down Enel on Skypedia (Sky Island), and we even saved Fishman Island from complete despair. Yet, here we were… about to die… by a hardwood floor that appeared below us out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew up from… who knows where… and we were slowed down instantly before getting our brains splattered all over the auburn surface. "Luffy," I asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Nami," he replied to me.

Although the floor was elegant, the walls looked like the inside of a hollowed out tree. There were abstract pictures hanging above a table with cookies on one side of the table, some sort of bottled drink on the other side of the table, and a key right in the middle. On the other wall, there was a door that was too tiny for any of us to fit through, but I swear I saw a white rabbit wearing clothes open that door and he hopped right through.

Before Robin and I could stop them, Brook, Chopper, Luffy, Franky, and Usopp had ran to eat the cookies off the table. They each only had one bite of a cookie when suddenly they began to shrink!

"What's happening?" Chopper cried out, "I can't shrink! I'm already the shortest!"

"Yo ho ho ho ho," Brook laughed awkwardly.

"Great! Now I look like I'm some kids' meal toy!" Franky added.

"Hey guys! We can fit through this door now," Usopp said as him and Luffy attempted to open the door.

"It's locked," Luffy groaned as he tried to pull on the door harder.

"Perhaps this key will open the door," Robin mentioned as she went to examine the contents on the table, "Wait a minute. If the cookies make you shrink, and the key opens a door, then what does this drink do?"

She picked up the bottle and drank a sip of it. That was all she needed before she grew to the size of a giant, nearly crushing the rest of us.

"Robin! EAT A COOKIE!" I screamed at her.

She took two bites of a cookie and instantly shrunk down to the same size as Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky.

"So the cookies make us shrink to fit through the door, the drink will make us grow, and all we have to figure out is if this key is the actual key to the locked door," I said to myself.

I grabbed the key off the table and handed it to Luffy. Then I took the drink from Robin and put it in my backpack. Finally, I bagged up the cookies, took one cookie, and broke it into three small pieces for Sanji, Zoro, and myself. Once all of us were the same size, Luffy unlocked the door and we began the biggest adventure of our lives. An adventure in a place called Wonderland.


	2. The Caterpillar

_**The Caterpillar**_

"Whoooo Arrrre Youuuuu?" a strange voice asked us out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Zoro asked.

A huge shadow fell over all of us. If the floor wasn't going to be the thing to kill us, then surely whoever belonged to this shadow would. It was only a matter of time now.

"I said whooooo arrrre yooouuuu?" the voice asked again.

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm their captain, Luffy," Luffy said without even a hint of fear in his voice.

I thought to myself, _"How can he be so brave in this situation, while I stand here trembling like some moron? It's like we're on two completely different levels. There's a giant shadow covering us, and he doesn't even flinch."_

"Helloooo Straw Haaaaats," the creature began to get closer, "whyyyyy arrreee yoooouuuu here?"

The creature's features were starting to become clearer the closer he got. Once he was close enough we could see him perfectly. The multiple colors parading over his body. About 14-20 legs, two of which were holding a pipe with smoke coming out of it. Two antennas placed perfectly upon his head. It became apparent that he was a giant caterpillar smoking a Hookah.

Once I saw this, the fear I held at first seemed to slowly fade away. Surely, we could take on a giant Caterpillar if we had to. How hard would it be to fight an oversized larva? Of course, that's only if it comes down to that.

"We got sucked into some vortex that took us here. Perhaps you could tell us if there's a way we can get back to the New World?" Sanji asked the Caterpillar.

The Caterpillar replied with some riddle:

 _A way to home_

 _A way to leave_

 _Follow the path_

 _Beyond the queen,_

 _Don't ask the hatter_

 _Don't ask the cat_

 _Keep moving forward_

 _Stay on the path,_

 _The path is gold_

 _The path will glisten_

 _You will know_

 _Just wait and listen,_

 _A spaded key_

 _To open the door_

 _Lies at the end_

 _Forevermore,_

 _Complete the path_

 _To meet your fate_

 _Will it take you home?_

 _Or force you to stay?_

 _Beware my friends_

 _For this path is mad_

 _With magic and mysteries_

 _And many shocks to be had,_

 _Make it through_

 _And you will be a success_

 _Otherwise_

 _You'll forever live in this mess,_

 _One last thing_

 _Before you flee_

 _Remember who you are_

 _Or you will never leave_

At this point, he left.

"Where are we supposed to find a golden path?" Chopper cried out.

"Perhaps, there is no path and we are forever doomed to live out our days in this strange world," Robin depressingly mentioned.

"You're not very optimistic. Are you?" I told her.

Somewhere deep down inside me, I felt like she might be right. Here we are in this strange place. We have no idea how to get back and the only clue we have so far is from some giant caterpillar filled with riddles. Are we really going to be forced to stay here forever?

"I see smoke in the distance. Let's go," Luffy began running towards what hopefully would be people that could help get us out of this hell.

We all began running in order to not lose our captain. By the time we reached the place where the smoke was coming from, we saw something most delicious...


End file.
